Chaos Squad
by DragonMaster77
Summary: this is a series plus is the actual story. please no flame and read and review. staring emerl, brass and metabee and many more. also give me ideas on good villiens or good guys, part of ep5 is up right now.
1. The alliance

Brass: we're here

Emerl:I wonder how much we own.

Dragonmaster77: mothing except my made up medabots and robots

* * *

EPISODE 1 the alliance

Chapter 1 memories

Brass had woken up in her own house, it's been a month since the move from her master and she was free but was upset about leaving her medafighter. She went to the balcony to watch the sunrise, she thought it was beautiful but a figure caught her eye on the beach, it was a Medabot she went out to say hi. After getting a closer look, she knew it was no one she knew.

Brass: err…hi and who are you.

The Medabot turned and was about to speak but he grabbed her and threw her down. Brass was about to ask why he did that? Then she saw the answer, a non-medabot flew by she knew it would have to be a robot because it didn't have the medal hatch on its back. The robot was coloured white it had what looked like jet wings and was tall it also had machine guns for hands and what look like white grasshopper legs.

Brass: What is that?

Mystery medabot: Scrap metal

Brass saw his hands change into the machine guns just like the robots and he fired the robot blew up then the medabots hands turned back to what they once were. Suddenly more came. The medabot tuned to Brass

Emerl: my names Emerl.

Then the jet wings from the robot grew on him and he flew away the robots in hot pursuit. Brass stood up.

Brass: I have to tell Metabee about this.

She ran to Metabee's house. She knocked on the door panickly.

Metabee: (opening the door) what oh hey Brass what…

Brass: You have to come see this.

She drags Metabee out of his house and ran back to the beach. Metabee saw the remains of the robot. Brass told him what happened.

Metabee: So you say this medabot named Emerl saved your life.

Brass: (still shaken by the whole thing) Yes but something strange about it the robots were only concerned with Emerl.

Metabee: Do you think Dragonmaster77 is responsible?

Brass began to think back to when she first moved to Metabot city it all started with an announcement…..

Flashback

Brass and her medafighter were sitting watching the news.

T.V reporter: Now we go to a live announcement from the Japan centre.

A 15 year old teenager came on the screen.

Dragonmaster77: Greetings I'm Dragonmaster77 and I am here to tell you that all, I repeat all Medabots are instructed to leave to a Medabot city in there region, buses have been sent to pick up the Medabots, I'll be living in Japan's Medabot city, no humans are allowed in unless they have there medabots medawatch, a letter and an access pass saying they can visit that is all.

Both Brass and her medafighter were surprised to see this.

Brass's medafighter: Are you goanna go Brass?

Brass: yes I have too I'm sorry.

Brass went to pack her things when she got out the house Metabee was waiting outside

Metabee: Hey Brass ready to go?

Brass: Yes. Now where's that bus?

Instead of a bus a limo parked in front of them. The door opened revealing Dragonmaster77 and a 9 year old boy with a nametag saying MiniKirby.

MiniKirby: Metabee you have been selected to have a limo escort to your new home. You may bring one medabot with you if you want.

Metabee: Well I choose Brass.

Brass blushed when she heard this.

Dragonmaster77: Well hop in.

The two Medabots got in the limo. It took one hour to reach the city.

Dragonmaster77: (while they walking down some houses near a beach) Metabee your house is here.

Metabee left to unpack his things while Dragonmaster77 showed Brass her house. Her house was further down then Metabee's she went in, put her bags down and had a look around. Downstairs the front door went into the living and dining rooms a door went to the kitchen and had another door which led to the back garden back in the living room was a door that led to the basement. Upstairs had a bedroom, a bathroom and an attic. What Brass thought was odd was that there were three bedrooms instead of one and each had a bathroom in it.

Brass: (she shrugged) Ah well.

She went to unpack her things.

Metabee: (flicking his fingers in front of her) Hey Brass wake up

Brass woke up she had been lost in her own thoughts.

Brass: Sorry Metabee but you might be right let's go get some answers.

They left for the capital building.

Chapter 2 Answers

Brass and Metabee made there way to the receptionist so they could talk to Dragonmaster77.

Metabee: excuse me but is Dragonmaster77 available for a talk?

Brass: It's important.

Receptionist: Hold on 1 sec. (She picks up a phone and presses a button) Hi sir two medabots wish to talk to you……..yes sir right away. (Puts the phone down) You may see him now.

The two medabots went through the some big doors and into a big room there sitting at a desk was Dragonmaster77 and sitting at a desk next to him was MiniKirby both were happy to see the two medabots.

Dragonmaster77: (In a cheerful mood) Why Metabee, Brass how nice to see you again.

MiniKirby: What brings you here?

Metabee: (little nervous) Well something happened and you tell them Brass.

Brass: Okay well you see I had just been attacked by a non-medabot but…

She went on the whole story (and you already know what happened!).

Brass: so you see that is why we're here.

Dragonmaster77: Well sorry to disappoint you but we know nothing on the robot or this Emerl character but we will keep you posted.

Were about to leave then Metabee asked something to Dragonmaster77.

Metabee: Dragonmaster77 why'd did you make these cities?

Dragonmaster77: (cheerfulness replaced with an upset tone) well Metabee when I was younger I've always dreamt of medabots living like us humans do. You know have a family, play, relax you know all those things now with this new law my dream is fulfilled but I fear that what you told me today Brass may end it unless I do so something about it and soon (begins to cry)

MiniKirby: Perhaps you two should go.

Metabee and Brass left the office and made there way outside.

Metabee: Well we know for sure it's not Dragonmaster77.

Brass: Look Metabee I'm sorry I dragged you into this.

Metabee's mind: Looks just ask her or I will do this all day (picks up a fiddle and plays it very badly).

Metabee: (smiling while holding the pain away in his head) don't worry about it. (Turns very nervous) Hey lets spend the rest of day together.

Both of them blushed when they heard what Metabee just said Metabee because he never expected to say that and brass because she didn't expect Metabee to say that ever.

Brass: (trying to hide the blushing) ss…..sure…

Metabee: (doing the same) err…..okay.

They both left to spend the rest of the day together.

Chapter 3 Nega-Bee

The sun was setting Brass and Metabee were walking the road next to the beach they had been to the shopping centre, cinema and all sorts the entire time blushing but hiding it (if you don't know why read my first fic to find out the roles there playing.) then something caught Brass's eye on the beach.

Brass: Hey is that…it is.

It was Emerl standing in the same spot during the sun rise.

Brass: (running towards him) Hey Emerl.

Emerl turned and was going to say hi when he saw Brass but then he looked at Metabee and raised his right arm at him it changed to Metabee's right arm and fired. Metabee got hit a few times on the legs causing 10 damage to them.

Metabee: hey what's the deal?

Emerl: (arm turns back to normal, but his head turns into Metabee's) Don't think you can fool me Nega-Bee.

Metabee: WHAT? My names Metabee.

Emerl: Don't think I'm falling for it.

Emerl forces Metabee into a corner and is about to fire the seeker missiles when Brass steps in the way.

Emerl: What are you doing?

Brass: He's telling the truth please stop this now.

Emerl: (takes a look at Metabee and then turns to Brass.) I suppose your right (turns to Metabee) sorry.

Metabee: (giving a thumbs up) Its okay

Then Metabee's house blows up and more robots appear with someone different.

Mysterious person: Hello Emerl your master misses you.

Emerl: Nega-Bee!

Brass: Nega-Bee?

Metabee: MY HOUSE!

Nega-Bee

Owner: Dr Eggman

Specialty: homing missiles

Weakness?

Nega-Bee looked just like Metabee except where Metabee was silver (or white I can't tell) he was red, where Metabee was yellow he was black, he has red eyes and what looked like a target locker on his right eye, instead of blasters he rapid fire guns on his arms and homing missile canisters instead of seeker missile canisters on his head.

Nega-Bee: Come on Emerl join Eggman.

Brass: (very confused) Eggman?

Nega-Bee: All right sorry let me introduce you too….. You're soon to be ruler.

A TV screen appears on it a moustached man shaped like an egg appeared on it (I don't have to tell you who it is).

Eggman: HAHAHAHAHa long time no see Emerl you gave me some chase there now join me or be destroyed.

Emerl: I never join you.

Metabee: Hold the phone you worked for him?

Emerl: Used to but I'll tell you all about myself.

Emerl

Owner: No one used to be Dr Eggman

Specialty: Copying attacks

Weakness: can't copy one move when an enemy jumps in the way of a target fast enough.

Nega-Bee: enough talk let's fight you three against me and….

Egg-Bots

Owner: created/built by Dr Eggman

Specialty: Flying and shooting

Weakness: Weak armour

Then a man popped out of the water in a scuba suit (Guess who if you can't its Mr Referee).

Mr Referee: Then it's agreed this shall be a submission robattle due to the new law no medaparts will go to the winner. I Mr Referee will act as Referee.

Metabee: why are you here?

Mr Referee: I'm one of the few humans allowed in the city. Now Medabots, Robots…

Emerl: and half Medabots. (Everyone except Eggman and his lackeys looked at him confused) I'll explain later.

Mr Referee: Well anyway ROBATTLE!

The Egg-Bots charge and knock Emerl into some rocks knocking out him and causing 60 damage to his torso and turned there attention to Brass

Egg-Bot 1: Attack

Metabee was left dealing with his evil clone.

Metabee: (firing his blasters) Eat this.

Nega-Bee: (dodging the blasts) Please try mine (fires his rapid fire guns each one a hit thanks to his target locker).

Metabee read his stats legs 90, left arm 30 damage, right arm 20 damage, head and torso 50 damage.

Metabee: alright take this MISSLE LAUCH! (Fires his seeker missiles).

Nega-Bee dodged the first but was hit by the seconded causing 30 damage on the torso 40 on the legs and 20 on both arms.

Nega-Bee: Impressive try my missiles (Fires his Homing Missiles).

Metabee dodged both but turned to see them coming back and hit. Left arm function ceased, right arm 40, head and torso 30.

Metabee: (angry) That's it no more Mr nice Bot get ready for MEDAFORCE

Metabee glow s green and fires a green beam from his missile canisters a direct hit on Nega-Bee but to his surprise Nega-bee comes out with: - 30 on the legs, arms 50 head and torso 50. His target locker was also damaged.

Metabee: But….how

Nega-Bee: (Grinning) My turn.

Nega-Bee glows red and puts up his arms and fires Eggman's own version of the medaforce through his arms and homing missile canisters scoring a direct hit.

Chapter 4 Chaos armour

Metabee is leaning against a rock legs function ceased, right arm function ceased, head and torso 10.

Eggman: FINISH HIM.

Nega-Bee: With pleasure.

Nega-Bee was about to kick him hard when shot hit his leg the shot was from Brass having taken care of the Egg-Bots.

Nega-Bee: WHY YOU LITTLE……

He runs up and starts kicking and punching Brass and grabs her by the neck and chokes her.

Nega-Bee: Now die

Emerl: hold it right there

Emerl had recovered and Nega-Bee dropped Brass and turned to Emerl.

Nega-Bee: what are going to do?

Emerl glows blue suddenly an aquatic creature appears with yellow eyes (guess who it is tip: think sonic adventure 1) and gives blue emerald.

Emerl: a chaos emerald.

Suddenly Emerl changes into a blue armour that looked aquatic like, with a tail with green eyes, an orb in his chest and seven coloured crystals in his armour one on his head, two in his arms, two in his legs, one on his tail and one below the orb in his chest he was….

Chaos Emerl armour

Owner: Emerl (wearing it)

Specialty: ChaosForce Blast (the seven crystals must be glowing)

Weakness?

He stares and runs up and starts his attack.

Emerl: Chaos zero (starches his arms and throws Nega-Bee in air) Chaos 1 (the crystal on his left hand glows and he jumps up and punches Nega-Bee to the ground) Chaos 2 (the crystal on the other arm glows and Emerl zaps Nega-Bee with lighting) Chaos 3 Authors note: I made up these move because I don't know what Chaos does when he his 3 or 5 (the crystal on his left leg begins to glows and he kicks Nega-Bee sending flying) Chaos 4 ( the right leg crystal glows and he jumps in the ocean and sends a wave in Nega-Bees direction and hits) Chaos 5 (the crystal on his chest glows and he lets a load screech causing Nega-Bee to cover where his ears would be) Chaos 6 (the tails crystal glows and Emerl hits Nega-Bee with it) Chaos 7 (the last crystal glows on his head and teeth appear where his mouth would be and take a bite at Nega-Bee with Nega-Bee dazed and confused Emerl begins for the finale) ChaosForce Blast water (then a large light appears around Brass shields her eyes while Metabee closes them then a blast of water with the orb comes out and hits Nega-Bee) and that's that.

But Nega-Bee was still up with everything running at 10.

Nega-Bee: (in pain) You have to do better then that to stop me.

Emerl: (arms open reviling guns that pop up) Very well (fires blue crystal shards).

Each hit (due to Nega-Bee being too weak to move) and explode Nega-Bees stat state WARNING system failure.

Nega-Bee: (pulling a gun out) This is…not over. (Fires opening a portal)

Nega-Bee and the remaining Egg-Bots jumps through and the portal closed after that. Emerl turns back to normal Mr Referee stood shocked but wraps everything up

Mr Referee: The winners are Metabee, Brass and err what was the name.

Emerl: Emerl

Mr Referee: oh right and Emerl.

Mr Referee leaves to find another battle to referee.

Emerl: You okay err…Brass was it?

Brass: (nodding) Yes how's Metabee?

Emerl walks over to Metabee

Emerl: You okay?

Metabee: yeah little bit can't move but nothing a repair job can't fix.

Suddenly clapping came from behind them they turn to see Dragonmaster77 was there.

Dragonmaster77: Great you are just who I need to save my city.

Emerl: what do you mean?

Dragonmaster77: You see Brass and Metabee came to my office and told me everything about you and the robot so I came to ask them if they liked to join a squad I'm forming but MiniKirby told me I need three for it so I chose you after the fight.

Brass: so where will we be living?

Dragonmaster77: Why with you Brass as we speak MiniKirby and some building medabots making a base just below your basement for you right now.

Metabee: (being held by Emerl with his arm around his neck (remember Metabee arms and legs are not working) How do we know she has room for us?

Brass: I do have two extra rooms if that's okay?

Emerl: That's okay.

After the builders where done everyone got settled in and looked around the base Emerl chose the name for the team and ship (yes they had a ship that included a bike a car and two fighters) he called the team 'Chaos Squad' and the ship the Chaos ship

After you know who, they also had a repair pod which repaired them, they rebuilt one of Eggman's robots and called him Butler-Bot (just to serve them and take care of the base). They relaxed in the living room Emerl got locket out and opened it and showed a picture of him and a white rabbit in a red dress and white gloves and soaks with red and yellow shoes with a blue flying thing.

Brass: (looking at the picture) Who's that?

Emerl: Cream the rabbit and Cheese His is a chao not the one I named our team after though there were my best friends.

Metabee: What do you mean were? That reminds me you haven't told us where you come from? and why your half medabot?

Emerl: Fine I'll tell you the first question I double-crossed her and her friends because one of the Chaos emeralds made me go berserk anyway I thought when they destroyed me I thought that was it but...

Anthers note: The following chapter is spoken though Emerl it goes all the way to when he learned ChaosForce

Chapter 5 Emerl's Story

I woke up in some kind of status pod which opened up and Dr Eggman standing there I walked out bad new is that Eggman forgot to wipe my memory just like he forgets to not put a weak spot on his machines

Eggman: Welcome back Emerl you should know that I replaced some parts from a world that robots but call them 'medabots' (doing the sarcastic finger thing) so now you function with a medal in the back hatch on your back but you also have some robot parts on you so half robot and half medabot now you will lead the assault on the other world and destroy it for my ruling.

I asked what else he knew of this world and my copying power

Eggman: Well I know that medabots with rare medals can use something called the medaforce I've managed to make my own version but sadly you don't have it as for coping ability you can turn you body parts into that weapon you scan but is only temporary. Now rest up.

He left the room so did I and saw some planes and jumped into one and flew it in the base causing lots of damage and flew it the room Eggman was testing the portal and stopped and said: so long Egg head.

Eggman: what…..stop that traitor.

I flew though the portal and ended up in a desert with Eggman's Egg-Bots on my tail so I ditched the ship running on auto and watch as they followed it then I saw a city and was stopped by the entrance.

Medabot guard 1: Halt state your name.

Emerl: Emerl

Medabot guard 2: (scanning him and turns to his partner) I do detect some traces of medabot

Medabot guard 1: well welcome to Japan Medabot city friend.

They opened the gate and allowed me through and then I noticed the ocean so I made my way to the beach and stood there in the sand and all the memories of me fighting my friends came back then…

Brass: err…hi and who are you?

I turned and saw you Brass I was going to say hello then I saw one Egg-Bot so I grabbed you threw you down and then asked…

Brass: What is that?

So I just told it was scrape medal and more came after I destroyed it I told you my name and left when I lost them I decide to go back to the beach but not before seeing a medabot that looked like you Metabee but different coloured I hared his name Nega-Bee. So when I made it back to the beach I decided to think of what to say to Cream and her friends. When sunset came I was about to give up until…

Brass: Hey Emerl

I turned to see you Brass but I also saw you Metabee and after scanning my memories I thought you were Nega-Bee so I attacked but luckily you made me come to senses but when our robattle started and I came to and saw Nega-Bee choking you Brass it brought back the memory of when I was choking sonic another one of Cream's friends and so I decide to fight back and that's what happened.

Metabee: Wow

Brass: Well don't worry I'm sure your friends will forgive you

Emerl: I guess your right

Metabee: well I'm going to bed night

Brass and Emerl: night

They all headed to bed.

THE END

* * *

well thats it for episode 1

Nega-bee: did you really have to hurt me that much.

Emerl: it was all part of the move anyway please R & R but no flames.

All three: see ya next time


	2. Metal Fear

Disclaimer:

Brass: How much of Medabots do you own?

Me: None

Brass: Sonic?

Me: Just some of the games.

Brass: Nega-Bee?

Me: Him and other Medabots and robots I make.

* * *

Episode 2 Metal Fear

Chapter 1 A new evil

In a repair bay Eggman was yelling at his failed minion in a repair pod he was red and black, on his hand he has a beetle symbol where as on his arm he has Eggman's logo (his face) and on his right eye a target locker he is known as Nega-Bee.

Eggman: You idiot I send you to kill someone and you fail you are my second/first Medabot experiment. Do you need more training you piece of scrape metal!

Nega-Bee: I did not see Emerl's moves before they were ancient moves. Sir please….

Eggman: (interrupting) You need to see how an expert does things. (Grinning)

Suddenly a pair of red eyes appears in the shadows.

Mysterious person: I am ready sir.

Eggman: Good now go.

The figure steps out and we see he is a robot with a black nose, and a white month plate and he chuckles a little.

Chapter 2 A nice day ruined

Brass was out shopping it had been a week since the team was formed, she had brought a cape to try to get Emerl to cheer up from his depression he is having, she also got a green jumper with a heart on it she was finally going to tell Metabee how she feels. Instead of her normal blue skirt and red bows she has a green skirt and pink bow. All of a sudden something takes her bags from her when she turns around and she sees a blue robot with elf like shoes on his feet, shoulder blades, gauntlets, body armour, he has a large spike on top what appears to be a jet on his back, a black cape, five long spikes on his head, a spiky belt and has white stripes. Brass scans him and he is identified as….

Neo Metal Sonic

Owner: Dr Eggman

Specialty: morphing

Weakness:??

Neo Metal Sonic: (looking in the bags) Well, well, well what do we have here?

Brass: (angry) Give those back right now!

Neo Metal Sonic: Okay

Metal Sonic passes the bags but as Brass reaches for them he pulls them away, throws them in the air and open fires on them. Brass angry at this robot ruining her day starts firing at him but Metal Sonic was to fast and he starts throwing her at the walls while punching and blasting her. Brass was on the ground she thought he had left but then something grabbed her neck and pulled her in the air she was straight in Metal Sonics eyes and in them she stared in the face of fear.

Neo Metal Sonic: It's a shame to kill a beautiful yet weak being (putting his free hand on her face then taking it away behind him) but I have my orders (he reveals a blade in his fist that was hidden) you are the weakest link goodbye (he prepares to lunge it, Brass still terrified).

She thought her life was over but then something happened Emerl in Chaos mode had stopped the hidden blade with his chaos blade in his arm (yes a new weapon for the armour) and his free hand was on the other hand, Emerl breaks not only Metal Sonics blade but also his hand (that's the one holding Brass).

Neo Metal Sonic: (Dropping Brass and holding his broken hand which sparked) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! You will pay for interfering.

Emerl: (activating a shield) Metal Sonic there are two lessons you need to learn 1) never underestimate your opponent.

Behind Metal Sonic: and 2) never turn your back.

Metal Sonic turned and got shocked and fling to the ground, Metabee came with some red gloves with claws they were known as the Devil Claws.

Metabee: Nice invention Emerl.

Emerl: Don't relax yet I've seen this guy take on worst then that and live.

Metal Sonic got up turned and was very angry.

Neo Metal Sonic: I'll be back more stronger then before and destroy all three of you (turns to Brass) especially you (he chuckles before flying away at the fear in her face).

Emerl: Glad that's over you okay Brass?…Brass?...Metabee call an ambulance.

Metabee: (starting to get worried) Why? What's wrong with Brass?

Emerl: I think she's in shock.

Brass passes out from the shock of nearly getting killed.

Chapter 3 A lesson in fear

Neo Metal Sonic was having a repair bot repair him when he got a call from Eggman on the TV screen. He was a little bit pleased with him.

Eggman: Well Metal Sonic you almost killed one of them.

Neo Metal Sonic: I just need more power. Who are the strongest beings here my master?

While Eggman researches the data the repair bot finishes the repair and leaves before Metal Sonic could 'Thank' him like he did with others.

Eggman: (finishes searching) Well the three top medabots are in the city No.3 is Metabee in the Chaos squad but I suggest you go after the other two first No.2 is one called Sumillidon and No.1 is known as Arcbeetle.

Neo Metal Sonic: (in a Darth Maul voice) Yes my master.

Eggman: (sweat drop) keep working on your impressions too there getting better.

Neo Metal Sonic: (normal voice) Sure like it's not perfect (hangs up (by turning TV off)

Eggman: I hate it when he just doesn't say goodbye first.

City hospital

Care room

Brass wakes up in a hospital room with Neutranurse busy looking at her condition on a screen and Emerl standing by the door.

Neutranurse: (looking up) Hey Brass glad to see you woke up

Brass: How long was I out?

Neutranurse: About an hour

Emerl: (handing Brass her blue skirt and red bow) Metabee went home and brought you these, the ones you had on got very damaged.

Brass: Where is Metabee?

Emerl: In the waiting room he just didn't like seeing you the way you where.

Brass: (turning to Neutranurse) Can you please tell Metabee I okay because I want to talk to Emerl alone please?

Neutranurse: Okay oh and you can leave when you're ready (leaves the room).

Emerl: What is it Brass?

Brass: Do you promise not to tell Metabee? Because I want to tell myself.

Emerl: Of course.

Brass: Well I…..err um.

Emerl: Can I take a wild guess? (Brass nods) you love him don't you.

Brass: (surprised) Yes how did you know?

Emerl: I can read minds so tell me when did first start loving him?

Brass: Well it was a while after Oceana dumped him for Nin-Ninja.

Emerl: (confused) Oceana?

Brass: She was Metabee's girlfriend till she dumped him.

Emerl: Okay well I'll let you get ready. (Prepares to leave)

Brass: You promise not to tell right?

Emerl: Yes

Waiting room

Metabee was reading a magazine till Emerl came in.

Metabee: How is she? Did something happen? Does she need a new part? Cause she can have mine.

Emerl: She's fine she just getting ready way are you so protective all the sudden?

Metabee: Well you see ever since Oceana dumped me, she was my old girlfriend see (Emerl just nods he knew this and what was next) I loved Brass ever since she helped me through that and you better not tell her.

Emerl: my voice processor is sealed

Emerl's mind: oh my god I'm in a trap.

Brass came in the room in her normal clothes and they left for home

Home

Butler-Bot: Welcome back Miss Brass I'm glad you're okay.

Brass: Thank you Butler-Bot.

Emerl: Brass I suggest you get some rest.

Brass: Okay (goes to her room slips on her pyjamas and goes to bed).

That night Brass has nightmare where first it starts with her in an alley then she is grabbed by the neck and there Metal Sonic with that evil stare and his hidden and then she is stabbed and she wakes.

Brass: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Emerl and Metabee came in.

Metabee: What's wrong?

In the living Brass tells them of the nightmare

Emerl: (in a Sherlock homes hat) Sounds to me something about Metal Sonic scares you Brass.

Brass: Yes it's those eyes they just scare me.

Emerl: Look I'll tell you all I know of him and this you have to…… (Turns to Metabee) Metabee could you make her some hot chocolate. (Metabee nods and leaves, Emerl makes sure he's gone before continuing) conquer you fear look if Metal Sonic was hurting Metabee you would stop him right because you deeply care about him right.

Brass: Yes but you defended me from Nega-Bee but you hardly knew me. Why?

Emerl: Well other then it brought me bad memories, I see you as like a sister so do you promise to try and conquer your fear.

Brass: Yes now tell me about him do you think he be able to stop Chaos form?

Emerl: Only if he beats the three highest rank of Japan and I know Metabee is no.3. Well let me start at when he was first made.

Metabee came in with three cups of hot chocolates he wanted to hear this.

Chapter 4 A midnight brawl

That night two Medabots were in an ally, one was yellow, white and blue in some areas, on his left arm he had claws which acted as a sword he was known as Sumillidon the other one was brown and had pincers one below and other on top of his head and had guns on his arms he was known as Arcbeetle.

Sumillidon: Well what do you want to do?

Arcbeetle: Well way don't you ask Neutranurse out?

Sumillidon: (blushing) Sure after a battle with someone.

Arcbeetle: Only question is who?

Voice in the shadows: How about me?

A pair of red eyes appears and the figure steps out revealing Neo Metal Sonic.

Sumillidon: Sure you don't look so tough.

Arcbeetle: You want a two v one match? (Metal Sonic nods) Okay your lose.

Voice: Then it's agreed.

Everyone looks up seeing Mr Referee jumps from a building but misses the landing and lands on his head but gets up.

Mr Referee: I herby declare this a submission robattle. I Mr Referee will act as referee. Medabots, robots ROBATTLE

Arcbeetle blasts Metal Sonic and is a direct hit before he could retaliate Sumillidon hits him with his sword into a pile of boxes at first it looks like the had already won but they hear something that stops them.

Neo Metal Sonic: (getting up) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA At first I this would be challenge oh well my turn.

He disappears and Sumillidon can't find but he hears screaming behind him and turns to sees Arcbeetle has been blasted to his function ceasing worried he jumps when Metal Sonic appears in front of him.

Sumillidon: Who are you?

Neo Metal Sonic: (grabbing him and getting his hidden blade out) Your worst nightmare (stabs him)

Sumillidon's medal falls on the flour and Metal Sonic waits for Mr Referee to catch up.

Mr Referee: Oh… The winner is Neo Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic leaves while Mr Referee calls an ambulance for the two fallen medabots.

Neo Metal Sonic's mind: Two down one to go.

Neo Metal Sonic: (like a mad man) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Chapter 5 A fear conquered

Metabee, Brass and Emerl were having a picnic Brass was still having Nightmares of Metal Sonic but it just gets worse.

Voice in the trees: Awwwwww didn't I get a invitation for the picnic.

The source jumps out of the trees revealing it to be…. (Insert drum roll) Metal Sonic

Metabee: You your goanna pay for what you did to Brass!

Neo Metal Sonic: Very well you'll go down first.

Behind the tree: Then it's agreed

Mr Referee comes from behind the tree in an army man suit.

Mr Referee: I herby declare this a submission robattle. I Mr Referee will act as Referee. Medabots, robot and half medabot ROBATTLE.

Emerl was knocked away by Metal Sonic charging in and Brass stepped away (due to being afraid) Metabee got collided in both arms cease functioning.

Metabee: What that's impossible you can't do that.

Neo Metal Sonic: Well last I defeated the 2 of 3 highest ranking medabots in Japan.

Metabee: No you couldn't have.

Metabee was so surprised he forgot the second rule never turn your back (or don't get distracted) and got hit with spike fist and his function ceased and his medal landed near Brass and Metal Sonic noticed this. But his formed changed a little his Hidden Blade was now a Hidden Sword (it was longer like a swords blade)

Neo Metal Sonic: (walking to her) Well, well, well where were we yesterday oh I remember (gets his sword out Brass was backing away).

Suddenly someone shot him in the back he turned to see Emerl had got back up.

Emerl: Not so fast Metal Sonic 'Chaos Armour' (He turns into his Chaos armour)

Neo Metal Sonic: well an card

They begin to sword fight it looks like there an even match but Metal Sonic reveals another Sword and slices both his legs ceasing there function. Emerl gets grabbed by the neck and Metal Sonic laughs and begins to gloat.

Neo Metal Sonic: HAHA I'll be known as the bot who killed our enemies (he notices Emerl looking at Brass) don't think she'll help you she just a pathetic weak being just like my clone Sonic.

Brass begins to get angry and she just remembered a promise she made

Brass: Hey loud mouth you got another lesson no.3 (Metal Sonic turns and gets hit with a kick) never gloat.

Neo Metal Sonic gets up and is about to blast her, then he and Emerl see glow green then the same being that gave Emerl the blue Chaos crystal gave her a green one.

Brass: Who are you?

Chaos: Call me Chaos.

Soon Brass was in green armour like Emerl's except it was more to nature then aquatic she was…

Chaos Brass armour

Owner: Brass

Specialty: ChaosForce Blast (most have connection with her soul (yes different from Emerl's just ask if you want to know)

Weakness: ??

Her seven crystals glowed and she did what Emerl did.

Brass: ChaosForce Blast Nature (a blast of vines came and ran straight thorough Metal Sonic)

Neo Metal Sonic: (spitting oil out and holding where the hole was) yyyou can'tttt beat me.

Brass: Shall we finish him of together.

Emerl: (getting his leg strength back) only you tell me why you saved me?

Brass: Well only because I made a promise to you and you're like a brother to me.

They got there guns out and blast there Chaos shards Brass's were green instead of blue.

Neo Metal Sonic: (before he shouted down) How could you beat meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (He fell to the ground and his eyes disappeared)

But the two of Eggman's Egg-Bots grabbed him and Nega-Bee got his Portal gun.

Nega-Bee: (firing the gun and walking through with the Egg-Bots) Expert hah just as useless as me.

Mr Referee: The winner is Brass, Emerl and Metabee.

Emerl: (amour changing back with Brass's) Let's get Metabee fixed.

Eggman's lair

Eggman was praising Metal Sonic who getting fixed.

Eggman: Well done Metal Sonic you…

Nega-Bee: How are you proud of him he failed?

Eggman: Because he nearly got rid of them and don't say that to your 2nd in command of the entire fleet.

Nega-Bee: (surprised) He outranks me.

Eggman: Yes it was the only way to get him not double cross me again.

Nega-Bee: Well I should get one.

Eggman: Don't worry I'm working on it. HEHEHEHEHEE

Chaos Squad Base

Metabee was in the repair bay with Butler-Bot and Emerl and Brass was talking.

Emerl: I guess we're even now.

Brass: Yes but that creature said he was Chaos.

Emerl: yes he was one of Eggman's attempts to take over the world and he is the guardian of the Chao.

Brass: Well thanks for believing in me to conquer my fear Bro.

Emerl: Bro?

Brass: Well you said you see me as a sister and I said I see you as a brother.

Emerl: Well okay (a little embarrassed) your welcome Sis.

They both laugh and made a promised to call each other that from now on except when introductions to new people.

The End

* * *

What nice ending?

Brass: I'll say why is my Chaos blast different from Emerls and am I a member of these ending and beginnings?

Me: Later and if you me what we're in now then yes and you'll be in all of them now you know what to do now.

Brass: Oh okay please read and review but no flames please

Both: see ya next time


	3. Under The Parts

Disclamer:

Sonic: My big debut on this

Me: Yes now get ready.

Brass: All he owns is some Sonic games and his made-up charcters

* * *

Episode 3 Under The Parts

Chapter 1 That Hedgehog

Eggman was getting ready to launch another attack on Medabot city but then the alarms went off

Alarms: Intruder alert, intruder arert…

Eggman: What is it now?

Then suddenly a blue blur rushed by destroying two Egg-Bots then It revealed to be a blue Hedgehog wearing white gloves and red sneakers is was Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: Hey egghead long time no see.

Eggman: Well, well, well Sonic let me introduce you to my latest invention Nega-Bee.

Some doors open revealing Nega-Bee in a fighting position.

Sonic: What makes you think he'll be any tougher?

Nega-Bee: Because of this.

Then he glowed red and fired the medaforce Sonic dodged it then he noticed the portal.

Sonic mind: I don't know where that goes but anywhere's better then hear.

Sonic: See you later Eggman.

Sonic Dashes straight threw the portal and winds up in a desert but sees a city near by and runs to it. Authors Note: this is the same desert Emerl was in. Eggman in a tantrum.

Eggman: Release Medabot 03.

Neo Metal Sonic: Not 02.

Eggman: Yes.

Then a canister opens and we see two blue eyes and hear growing

Theme music

Chapter 2 Old and New Friends

Emerl, Brass and Metabee were getting ready to relax on the beach it had been awhile since they had some R and R.

Metabee: Did you remember the drinks?

Brass: Sorry we were out one of us has to go to the shop near the gates.

Emerl: I'll go Sis.

And Emerl left as fast as he can and went in the shop.

Meanwhile Sonic had reached the gate but stopped by two Medabot guards

Medabot Guard 1: Name

Sonic: Surely you know me I'm Sonic the hedgehog.

Medabot Guard 2: (scanning and turning to the other) No Medabot detections.

Medabot Guard 1: Sorry we….

Emerl was coming out of the shop and noticed the same guards that stopped him 3 weeks ago but he then saw…

Emerl: SONIC!!

All three looked Sonic couldn't believe his eyes.

Sonic: (stunned) EMERL!! (Preparing to fight)

Emerl: Its okay soldiers he's with me so open the gate.

Medabot Guard 2: Welcome to Medabot city (opens the gate)

Sonic and Emerl was walking down to the beach.

Sonic: How long?

Emerl: What?

Sonic: How long have had them fooled?

Emerl: Sonic I'm not that bot anymore now come on let me introduce you to my friends.

When they reached the beach Brass was the first to notice them.

Brass: Metabee Emerls back with a blue hedgehog.

Metabee: (sitting up) Oh hi

Emerl: Guys this is Sonic, Sonic these are my friends Metabee he reminds me of you in all ways

Sonic: (sticking his thumb up) Nice to meet you.

Metabee: (doing the same) You to.

Emerl: and this is Brass.

Brass: (bowing) Emerl has told us a lot about you.

Sonic: So who does she remind you of?

Emerl: (looks over at Brass and she gives a nod) she actually like a sister so we refer each over as that.

Sonic: Uh hu and when are you double-crossing them?

Emerl: Sonic I'm different I'm half Medabot I function by a medal.

Sonic: Medal?

Brass: It's how us Medabots live It's our soul I have a Beetle medal and Metabee has a rare Kabuto medal.

Sonic: What's the difference?

Metabee: Rare medals can do the MedaForce.

Sonic: What is the MedaForce?

Metabee shows him by firing it across the Ocean when he was done he sat down.

Sonic: That's the same move that Nega-Bee bot did.

Emerl: Don't worry me and Brass can take care of him and Neo Metal Sonic with ChaosForce I'll tell you about that later.

Sonic: So what's your medal Emerl?

Emerl: I……I don't know.

Brass: Why don't you show us in the house Bro.

Metabee: Great idea let's get all things and head home.

They begin to pack everything together.

Chapter 3 Unusual Medal

When they were in the house and put everything back Emerl turned and Sonic opened the hatch there was a gold medal in the centre with a blue gem on the top but the image was of an emerald.

Sonic: That looks just like a Chaos emerald.

Brass: No medal exists here that's like that here.

Sonic: so what is ChaosForce Mr Weird/ex friend?

Emerl: First off I'm sorry for everything Sonic what do I have to get you to forgive me.

Sonic just turns away.

Emerl: (closing the hatch) Second ChaosForce is some kind of power when Chaos gave me and Brass Chaos emerald and our armour changes and the special power called ChaosForce Blast.

Metabee: And as we learned when Brass got hers each one is different and requires something different to activate it.

Sonic: I bet when Emerl has had enough of you he will just leave you and double-cross you……

Brass: (notices Emerl leaving with his head down) WILL YOU STOP! (Sonic jumps from the sudden outburst) look Emerl has been depressed about the whole thing and all he wants is your forgiveness.

Before Sonic could say anything gun fire could be heard and Emerl came in.

Emerl: Someone call the zoo

Metabee: why?

Emerl: well they lost an ugly monkey or Eggman has one of his Medabots out.

They all run out and Sonics the first out and sees a medabot run over and gets grabbed by a black robot with red claws, a long tail, blue eyes, (in short he looked like the xenomorph from the alien movies except for having red claws and blue eyes (and no I've not seen any of the films) Metabee scanned it….

Infector

Owner: Eggman

Specialty: Infection

Weakness: Anti-Virus, ??

They watch as it tongue with a month hits the medabot and drops him Brass cheeks him.

Brass: He is completely shot down because of a virus installed.

She was unaware of Infector charging at Emerl pushed her out of the way and got attacked instead, Sonic tried to get it off him but he was too late.

Infector: (after getting up) RAAAA (Arthur note: he can't talk).

Emerl: (Sitting up and lifting a gun that looked like Metabee's) Hey monkey

Infector turned and got hit with a laser blast and ran off, Brass examines him.

Brass: Thanks for helping me Bro.

Emerl: You're welcome Sis.

Sonic: So how is he?

Brass: He's infected but it will take 3 days for it to take affect.

Metabee: Well let's find an anti-virus to get rid of it.

Emerl: (standing up) Right Metabee give Butler-Bot the info on AH

Emerl touched his chest in pain from the Virus.

Sonic: Take it easy Emerl.

Emerl: Does this mean we're cool

Sonic does a see-saw hand thing. They take him inside.

Chapter 4 2 Days and a showdown

It had been 2 days since infector's attack and Emerl still had the shutdown virus Brass was very worried. Sonic swore to make sure Emerl will be okay.

Metabee: We tried every Anti-Virus in mankind.

Then Sonic remembered something.

Sonic: excuse me (goes to Emerl's room)

Then a letter came through the letter box Brass goes opens it and reads it.

Dear Chaos Squad

It's time we end this meet me at the old warehouse today.

From Infector

PS Bring cake because I need something to eat.

Brass and Metabee gave confused glances.

2 Hours later at the warehouse

All 4 were outside and going in.

Metabee: Did you remember the cake?

Brass: Yes

Sonic: Are you sure your fine Emerl?

Emerl: Positive (Emerl was holding his chest still in pain)

They go through the doors and the room is full of old and rusty machines and hanging upside down with his tail was Infector.

Infector: RAHHHHH (he grabs the cake from Brass and eats it then lunges and attacks)

But then Mr Referee pops out and stops him by grabbing his tail.

Mr Referee: Then it's agreed. This is a official Robattle/Fight.

Metabee: WOAH Fight?

Sonic: I'm not a robot.

Metabee: Oh

Mr Referee: I Mr Referee will act as referee, Medabots, half Medabot, Hedgehog ROBATTLE.

After Mr Referee let go Infector resumes his attack and pinned Metabee to the ground but Emerl kicked him off before he could infect Metabee, Sonic dashes Infector but he dodges it and attacks Emerl again and gives him double the virus and drops him Emerl's medal pops out and Brass runs over and picks it up.

Brass: Bro

Infector: (Laughing like a creature) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sonic and Metabee: Why you……….

Before they could finish they notice the medal glowing and floats out of Brass's hands and go back in Emerl and he gets up.

Emerl: Hi

Brass: BRO! (Runs up, hugs him and let's go) But how?

Emerl: Sonic gave me an anti-virus he stole from Eggman.

Metabee: Oh but we still have to deal with him (points to Infector)

Sonic: let me and Emerl take of that.

Emerl: Catch (Throws some watch with a chaos emerald on it)

Brass: What's that?

Emerl: My latest invention the Super transformer.

Emerl changes to his Chaos form and Sonic presses a button and turns golden with red eyes he was now…

Super Sonic

Owner: Sonic (Seven Chaos Emeralds or the Super transformer)

Specialty: Extremely fast

Weakness: ??

Emerl: Shall we

Sonic: Let's

Chapter 5 Super Chaos force

Just then two of Eggman's Egg-Bots appear one holding a portal gun Infector sends them to attack.

Emerl: You go high…..

Sonic: ….You go low.

Sonic jumps and hits one of the robots, and Emerl blasts the one with the gun, Brass in her Chaos form catches it. Infector gets so angry that he separates into two.

Emerl: err that was unexpected.

Brass: (scanning the new one) Careful that new one is the virus

Emerl does the activation for the ChaosForce Blast and Sonic runs all the way to it.

Emerl: ChaosForce Blast Water

The blast accidentally hits Sonic but then Sonic gets faster and hits the virus which touches Infector then Sonic, Brass and Emerl turn back to normal and Infector is infected with his own virus (Nelson from the Simpson's can be heard in the background: HA HA) and falls to the ground and his medal popped out, Brass examines him.

Brass: He's dead completely.

Mr Referee: The winners are Emerl, Metabee, Brass and Sonic.

Sonic and Emerl gave a high five.

Beach

Sonic was tapping his foot on the sand thinking.

Sonic's mind: Should I stay or go

Emerl: I know what you're thinking and please I'm here to protect it.

Sonic: Okay (takes the portal gun) me and the rest will come visit sometime I'll tell Cream your okay.

Sonic opens a portal and goes through, Brass comes behind Emerl and taps him on the shoulder he turns.

Brass: You okay.

Emerl: Yeah (his mind is the next part) How do I know if Cream will forgive me?

Brass gives Emerl a hug, Metabee came and he and Emerl high-five.

Metabee: Don't worry he'll be okay.

Emerl: Maybe err Sis will let me go now.

Brass: (crying) I'm just glad you're alive Bro.

Metabee: Well there's no need to get emotional.

Emerl: Leave her be.

They decide to have the break they were going to have 3 days ago right now.

The End

* * *

Brass: Please R and R no flames

Me: The next episode will come after I'm done with Blass-Lan

Both: Till then see you then.


	4. Invasion

Disclaimer:

The cast was looking at the script for this episode then Crypto 136 came to me and...

Crypto: What's the deal you killed me off early.

Me: Yes all to replace you with 137 which is still you.

Crypto: Oh yeah well...

was about to take his gun out until Brass knocked him out and turned to the audience

Brass: Owns ChaosForce armour power and that's it.

* * *

Episode 4 Invasion

Chapter 1 Planet Earth

We come to a bunch of alien technology and we see two silhouettes looking at the Earth. One was in some sort of chair that was floating while the other was standing.

One in chair: Look at it doesn't it look perfect for our plans.

Standing one: Look here there are cities with robots can I blow them up first.

One in chair: No it will cause too many problems

Standing one: Just one

One in chair: Fine (leans) which one?

Standing one: How about the city in Japan I think it's called.

One in chair: Very well Crypto 136 the directions are in your saucer computer.

Crypto: See you soon Poxy.

Steps out of the shadows revealing a large headed grey alien.

(Theme song)

Chapter 2 I not green

Emerl, Brass and Metabee were walking to a book store it was a sunny day in Medabot city.

Metabee: Ah nothing like a nice walk

Emerl: Tell me about it.

Just then a car blew and a grey alien in a white space suit with, a large head hovered down witha Jet pack holding a gun with yellow lights, he was accompany with a hologram of another alien only older the younger one was known as Crypto 136 and the other was Orthopox 13 or Pox according to the scan.

Crypto: Man did you see that Pox it went BOOM!

Pox: Yes it's true that smaller brained Furons are easily amused.

Crypto: (taking offence) What did you……

Pox: But you seemed to have drawn attention to yourself Crypto.

Crypto turned to see Emerl, Metabee and Brass in battle poses.

Brass: Listen err Crypto is it.

Crypto: Good girl you're talking to Cryptosporidium 136 or Crypto for short I'm the best Furon solider of the entire empire.

Pox: And I'm Orthopox 13 you can just call me Pox the 74th warlord of the Furon navy and this is an invasion of the Furon Empire for Furon DNA stored in humans.

Emerl: Well I'm Emerl this Metabee and Brass and I tell you if you don't want a butt whooping you leave right now.

Crypto: Ha I've defeat tougher enemies not even yellow head there can beat me.

Metabee: What did you call me you brainiac?

Crypto: You heard me car head

Emerl, Pox and Brass just stared as they called each other names

2 hours later

Emerl, Pox and Brass all sat or in Pox's hologram case floated and read books as Crypto and Metabee were still at it.

Metabee: Bug eyed!

Crypto: Banana!

Metabee: Big head!

Crypto: Muffler brain

Metabee: Brainiac!

Crypto: HA! You said all ready I win.

Metabee: No I didn't you little green spaceman

Pox: (realising what Metabee said) Uh oh

Emerl: What's wrong?

Pox: Called him green

Crypto: (getting angry) I'm…..not…….GREEN! Taste Zap-O-Mantic. (His weapon changes to an electric gun and he fires a bolt of electricity)

Metabee gets hit by it but stands.

Brass: (runs over to him) Metabee are you okay?

Metabee: Yeah I'm fine.

Crypto: Well try my Dislocatoron for size. (Gun changes to a weapon with a purple disc in it, he fires)

The disc misses them but hits a bin and sends it flying all over the place.

Emerl: (while dodging the bin) That all you got?

Crypto: Not at all let me just get the old Disintegrator ray (Guns changes to the first weapon) now eat hot plasma! (Fires)

Emerl, Brass and Metabee run for there lives while Crypto follows and uses his jet pack for an air advantage. They get to a bridge.

Brass: What are we going to do?

Emerl: (sees a rope) I've got a plan Metabee……

Crypto was looking for them and sees Emerl and Brass and flies to them.

Crypto: (lands on the handle area) Now you metal earth monkeys where is the hot headed one.

Brass: Duck

Crypto: What?

Soon Metabee swings by and kicks him off the bridge but activates his jet pack then Emerl throws a EMP grenade which deactivates it and he plummets into the river.

Crypto: (while falling and landing in the water) I'LL Be back (Drowns)

Pox: You haven't seen the last of us we will be back. (Floats off)

Metabee is not worried because he'd just kick him in water.

Chapter 3 Return of a not so old enemy

In a lab on a mother ship just out of Earths atmosphere Pox in a hovering chair was working

Furon solider: Sir he is ready

Pox: Open the door then.

Furon solider: Yes sir

Then Emerging from a machine was Crypto only this one was in a spacesuit that had with metal gloves, boots and chest armour. He was now known as Crypto 137.

Crypto: Wow Pox why are you giving me the evil eyes?

Pox: Because I'm wondering if you'll be better then your superior.

Crypto: How did I, I mean him err me die?

Pox: Don't worry you should see how he died because you're now tapped to you're err his life so you can see how he died.

Crypto: Well I'll go kill those good for nothing bots see ya Pox. (Begins to leave)

Pox: Wait your mindless fool! (Crypto stops) If you go unprepared you just end up like 136 and we'll just be wasting our cloning banks.

Crypto: And that's bad?

Pox: Only if you want to keep being an immortal through cloning. OF COURSE IT'S BAD!

Crypto: (backing off) Okay mellow out Poxy when do we attack?

Pox: When my prototype robot is complete you just make a miner attack. It's time these meddling kids know who there up against.

Crypto: This isn't Scooby-Doo Pox.

Pox: I should stop watching Earth TV.

2 days later

Brass, Emerl and Metabee just came out of a movie and where talking about it.

Metabee: (in an argument about the ending of the film with Brass) Look I just think Tony shouldn't have revealed his identity.

Brass: But you know he likes the attention.

(Arthur Note: Yes they saw Iron Man)

Emerl: (seeing something) Oh no (other two got his attention) It's another of them Furons.

Right in front of them Crypto was standing.

Crypto: No I'm the same one only I'm called Crypto 137

Brass: You're a clone?!

Pox appeared in a hologram

Pox: Yes he is now let's begin on the subject of Furons you see….

Crypto: (annoyed) Pox you didn't say you were giving a lecture.

Pox: Silence! (continues) You see we Furons have developed the ability to clone ourselves but we need Furon DNA to do it and our banks are running dry and they are only located in the human mind. (Everyone seemed to understand) We also have psychokinetic abilities such as levitation (Crypto lifts a car with his mind and throws it) Extracting but I'm sure know what that is, Hypnosis (Crypto hypnotizes a bot to act like a chicken) and we need a volunteer for the next bit how about the blue haired female bot (Brass steps up) We can also take the form of a person but my favorite is the Cortex Scan which is just like mind reading.

Brass: (surprised) Mind reading I'm not sure.

Crypto: Relax it won't hurt. (Crypto scans her mind) Oh what's this?

Emerl: Alright time to die Crypto.

Crypto: (Make his saucer appear) Please I have a…. (His saucer explodes and smoke is coming out of Metabee's vents) Got to go (runs off)

All three laugh at the running alien.

In the desert

Crypto was approaching where his brother 136 left his saucer as his was destroyed.

Pox: (very angry) I told not to do that Crypto you know when I talk to you I feel like I'm talking to Darlek.

Crypto: What do you mean?

Pox: ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS KILL EVERYTHING!! (pants)

Crypto: Relax Poxy I've got a way of getting the launch code to this planets missile system.

Pox: What?

Crypto: That bot I scanned has a crush on my rival I just blackmail her and BAM! The codes are ours.

Pox: Crypto this has got to be the best plan I've heard from you ever since you were 5 years old.

They both laugh as the sun sets.

Chapter 4 Blackmailed

Brass decided to go to the mall she was wearing a yellow skirt instead of blue according to her it were her favorite because they remind her of Metabee. She was nearing the entrance when…

Someone: Hello there cutie.

Brass looks around and sees a medabot looking at her.

Brass: Excuse me but are you hitting? On me because whenever another medabot hits on me Metabee gets very angry.

Medabot: No because I despise any of you earth bots.

Brass: (reconsidering who it was) Crypto!

Crypto: Bingo we have a winner!

Brass: What do you want?

Crypto: (getting his gun out) Follow me to a less public area.

Brass had no choice but to follow the orders and follows him into a nearby alley. All the way Crypto kept his gun out to stop her from running off when they were out of site Crypto changes back to his normal form.

Brass: I actually liked you with your disguise on.

Crypto: I wouldn't talk about looks if I was wearing a yellow skirt but wait I think I know the reason you're wearing that. (Grins)

Brass's look changes to a worried look she knew that Crypto knows about her feelings to Metabee.

Brass: What do you want?

Crypto puts his gun away and they began to talk.

Home

Living room

Metabee watching TV when Emerl came from the kitchen.

Metabee: Hey you're missing a great show.

Emerl: Where' Brass? Oh and the show ends with an explosion followed by a kiss between the hero and the love of his life.

Metabee gazes at the TV as everything that Emerl said happens on the show.

Metabee: She went out. (Stares at Emerl) How did you….

Emerl: Saw it before. (Walks to the door that led to the basement)

Just then Brass came in with a worried look and Emerl went down to the base with Brass not so far behind.

Chaos Squad base

Emerl was on the computer he turned to the sound of the automatic doors opening and the closing and saw Brass walk in.

Emerl: Hey Sis what's wrong?

Brass: Nothing! But can you tell me where the terminal to the Missile codes is.

Emerl: Why would you want to know that?

Brass: Because….In case the Furons mount a full scale attack we can use the missiles as a defense.

Emerl: Right. (Emerl knew the truth but didn't say anything) Okay let me just do a survey search on the city. (Emerl began working) Aha It's in an old office building here's a map.

Brass: (takes the map) Thanks Bro see you soon. (Runs out)

Living room

Metabee was waiting outside the basement he was going to ask Brass out and his mind was being like a couch.

Metabee's mind: Come on you worthless pile of metal you can do this just ask when she comes out.

Just then the door swung open and whacked Metabee in the face and Brass ran out the front door then Emerl came in.

Emerl: (seeing Metabee on the floor) Are you okay?

Metabee: (getting up) I'm fine I was going to ask Brass out but the door had a different idea why was she in a rush anyway?

Emerl: She didn't tell me but I read her mind and…

Metabee: Wait you can read minds?!

Emerl: Oh I never told you yes I didn't tell Brass that I did and found out that if Brass doesn't show Crypto where the Missile code terminal is he will not only kill her but reveal her innermost secret.

Metabee: Well what is it?

Emerl: I don't know I didn't read that far.

Metabee: Well let's go.

They both run out of the house in hopes of saving Brass.

Old office building

Brass led Crypto to a old building and they went in and found a room full of dust in the corner was a terminal and next to it was a computer that was connected to it.

Crypto: You're sure this is the terminal.

Brass: Yes it is the only one here.

Crypto went to it inserted a disk and downloaded the codes he then placed a metal plate with a hole in it on the hatch that leads to the terminals system and they walked out of the building. Out side they stopped in the middle of the parking were another Furon solider was waiting.

Crypto: (handing him the disk) Get these to Pox right away.

Furon Solider: Yes sir. (Takes the disk)

The solider mounts a hover bike and flies off then Crypto got his Disintegrator ray and points it at Brass.

Brass: Wait we had a deal. (Backs away a bit)

Crypto: Well I remember saying I wouldn't tell him nothing on me not killing you. (Turns to HoloPox) What about you Pox?

Pox: Well I got the codes and be launching the first missile and no I don't recall you saying that.

Crypto: That's all I need to hear. (Turns back to Brass) Say good night princess. (Prepares to pull the trigger)

Familiar voice: Hey Cranium head keep away from her.

Chapter 5 Time for action!

There in front of Brass and Crypto was Metabee and Emerl and Metabee was the one who shouted the comment and he looked mad.

Metabee: Have you gone dearth or something.

Crypto: That's it Pox is it ready yet.

Pox: Yes it's ready Crypto but don't waste so much time as the missile will land here in 5 hours.

Crypto: Got it

Just then a giant mecha teleported down it was strong looking with claws and a knight's head it also was completely black with red eyes.

(Arthur note: This is what I think the Big Willy prototype would look if it wasn't disguised to match Earth also the Knights head looks like Sir Killots head)

Emerl: Oh boy.

Crypto: So she told you well…

Emerl: Actually she didn't tell we found out.

Crypto: What how?

Emerl: Let's say you aren't the only being that can read minds.

Pox: You're a Gizoid I knew you looked familiar be careful Crypto!

Crypto: you got it.

He enters the mecha and the team talk what to do.

Metabee: I'll keep him busy you two stop that missile.

Brass: Will you be alright Metabee?

Metabee: Sure don't worry.

Emerl and Brass head straight for the building but Crypto tried to stop them luckily Metabee stopped him with his missiles.

Metabee: You want them you have to get through me.

Crypto: Very well

Voice in the air: Then it's agreed.

Mr Referee hovered down with a jet pack it suddenly went out of control and he slams on the ground and Metabee and Crypto sweat drop.

Mr Referee: (after getting up) I declare this an official Robattle, I Mr Referee will act as Referee, Now Medabot, Alien in Mech suit ROBATTLE!

Inside the building Emerl and Brass struggled to get the plate off.

Emerl: How long do we have left?

Brass: (checking the computer) 3 Hours

Outside Metabee was already weak due to the Mech being to tough and for some reason Metabee's Medaforce wasn't working against it's armour, Crypto thinking he already won heads for the building and rips the wall off and Brass screams in surprise.

Crypto: Peek-a-boo!

Metabee: (mind) Brass no I won't let him win. (Voice) Stop that right now you green man!

Crypto: (Mechs head turning) What did you….Wha?!

Metabee was glowing red and everyone watched, Mr Referee expecting this was wearing sunglasses.

Emerl: Brass you know what's happening right?

Brass: Yes.

Pox: Well I don't what's happening?

Soon Chaos came and handed Metabee the red Chaos emerald and Metabee's armour changed it still looked like Emerl's and Brass's but it was coloured Red and Yellow and looked more Volcanic…

Chaos Metabee armour

Owner: Metabee

Specialty: ChaosForce Blast (Must be in contact with fire)

Metabee: Wow my own ChaosForce power.

Crypto: Well, well looks like you're more a challenge then I thought EAT THIS (fires lazar beams from the Mechas eyes)

Emerl turned into his Chaos armour and fired at some cars.

Emerl: Metabee the fire.

Metabee sees the blaze from the cars and knows what to do and runs to them and stepped into the fire and began to glow.

Metabee: ChaosForce Blast Fire (fires a roar of fire which traps the Mecha)

When the flames die the Mecha was still standing.

Metabee: WHAT?!

Brass suddenly thought of something.

Brass: Metabee try your Medaforce.

Metabee: But that didn't work.

Emerl: Try using it with the ChaosForce Blast.

Metabee: Medaforce (fires) ChaosForce Blast Fire (fires)

The Fire wraps around the Medaforce creating a larger inferno.

Crypto: (ejecting) I'LL BE BACK!!

Crypto flies away to an emergency bunker leaving a broken HoloPox unit behind the Mecha suit teleported away.

Mr Referee: The winner is Metabee.

Metabee: Oh yeah!

Emerl: No time to celebrate bring the HoloPox unit I've got an idea

They both arrive and Emerl places the unit on the plate and it disconnects.

Emerl: Right Brass I want you to reconnect any wires that Crypto disconnected, Metabee I want you to find the coordinates of the Furon Mother ship and I know what your planning to do and don't otherwise I'll hurt you.

Metabee: Dang!

Brass: What are you going to do?

Emerl: going to hijack the missile.

They all did there jobs and the missile changed Its course and was soon heading to the Furon Mother ship.

Furon Solider: Err sir.

Pox: (seeing the missile heading towards them) what in the……

The ship exploded.

Desert

Furon Emergency bunker

Crypto saw the explosion in the sky and instantly knew what happened.

Crypto: Oh boy that isn't good.

Soon a HoloPox from the ship landed near him and activated and an image Pox came on.

Pox: Crypto those blasted Bots redirected that Missile and destroyed the Mother ship and there were no survivors other then me and of course you since you weren't on it, I was able to download my excellent mind in to this HoloPox unit you can call me Orthopox 14.

Crypto: Whatever get to work Poxy that battle made me tired so see ya.

Crypto heads to bed.

Home

Metabee: Wow no wonder you guys like these powers it's amazing.

Emerl: That's great but is there something you wanted to ask Brass.

Metabee was about to ask how he knew until he remembered that Emerl could read minds.

Metabee: Brass. Would (he began to blush)...You like to go out you know an outing between to friends if you want?

Brass: (beginning to blush.) Yes Metabee. (Went to get ready)

Emerl smiles and then drops sad as that he'll be alone tonight and begins to think if there would be anyone out there for him.

THE END

* * *

Been a long time since an update but we got there.

Brass: That's right. Please Read and Review but no Flames please.

Pox: Well I had a nice time see ya when it's mine and Crypto 137 return

Me: Sure.


	5. The Vlax Raid

Disclaimer:

Vlax walked into the staff room and was about to sit down only to fall as Nega-Bee move the chair

Vlax: Why you...

They begin to fight as Brass walks in and sweat drops embarrassed and turns to the reader.

Brass: In this one he owns the Chaos emeralds powers, Demon Mech and Nega-Bee.

* * *

Episode 5 The Vlax Raid

Chapter 1 An alliance

Eggman was talking to someone who was in the shadows from what we could tell his body was the size of an average Metabot.

Guest: So if we agree to help you you'll supply me with loads of Mil troops?

Eggman: Yes what do you say?

The person steps out and we see his body is rectangle at the top but gets smaller up to his legs his arms and legs look weak and his head is in the shape of an egg he was in a purple and sliver armour and when he spoke he had a Russian accent(Arthur note: I think). He is known as Vlaxleader of the Mils after Corrosive was destroyed. Even through Glitch destroyed him he was rebuilt.

Vlax: I say what do you want us to do master?

(Theme music (Author Note: I want a good theme song to do but I can't think of good lyrics if you have any ideas let me know)

Chapter 2 First encounter

Emerl and the gang were busy in the Chaos Squad car taking a trip to the old diamond cave but Emerl's thoughts were elsewhere. You see Emerl was working on a hi-tech battle armour it was nearly complete.

Emerl: When this armour is done the user will be unstoppable.

Brass: Can I test it Bro please?

Emerl: Sure Sis but first I have to do a systems check and some tests before the field test okay.

Brass nodded, over the weeks Brass and Emerl have come close to the level as an average brother and sister friendship, Metabee noticed an odd ship fly by. The ship was red and sliver and it shaped like a head and had 4 laser cannons 2 on the left and 2 on the right.

Metabee: That's weird it's heading for the mine.

Brass: We better follow it.

Metabee: Got it (Metabee stepped on the gas)

Diamond mine

Entrance

We see Chaos Squad watching the strange robots at the entrance they scanned as…

Mil Grunts

Specialty: Depends on there colored armor…

Red: Machine gun

Blue: Plasma gun

Green: rocket launcher

Silver: Flame thrower

Black: Rivet gun

Weakness: Weak

Out of the ship came Vlax and one black Grunt they entered the cave while a red Mil and two Blue Mils stood guard.

Red Mil: It's so boring I wish something would happen

Blue Mil 1: Be careful

Blue Mil 2: ye….. (Explodes)

Emerl was behind him in Chaos mode with his sword out.

Emerl: Hello we're the Chaos Squad.

Just then another red came out and him and the other blue Mil were about to attack when Brass and Metabee destroyed them with there ChaosForce swords Brass's was a green glowing sword were Metabee's was glowing red and Emerl's was just a yellow blade. The final Mil ran in to the cave and our heroes followed.

Red Mil: (while running) Security breach!

Some Silver and one Green allowed the Mil through and attacked, the green fired it's rocket launcher but Metabee caught it and flung it back at them destroying nearly all some Silver were still standing but easily took care of.

Emerl: You know I bet Eggman is responsible for this.

Metabee and Brass nodded in agreement and they continued down the hall.

Chapter 3 Choices

Mine

The gang came through the doors of where there escaping Mil was running and found a mining operation and saw the Mil climbing some stairs to where Vlax, the black Mil, a silver Mil and a green Mil was.

Red Mil: SIR!

Vlax: What is it Rook?

Rook: Intruders

Black Mil: What? How?

Green Mil: I'm with Knight on this aren't you Bishop?

Bishop (Silver Mil): Yes Pawn.

Just then a load of explosions happened as the Chaos Squad destroying the operation and jumped up to the platform.

Metabee: Alright who are you?

Vlax: He he I'm Vlax leader of the Mil army and a servant of the mighty Eggman and you are the Chao Squad I've learned a lot about you. (Glares from the other Mils) Oh and these are Knight Second in command, Bishop Technical expert, Pawn Weapons specialist and Rook a trainee.

Emerl: Well where have you come from?

Vlax: Very well we'll make this your last wish shall we? The Mils were once a mighty empire of Iron Star led by General Corrosive but after the droid rebellion and that droid Glitch destroyed us I was left with a small Mil force but Eggman found us and promised power and control of Iron Star when he takes over it. Now…. (Blasts Metabee then changes his weapon to some disc thrower that shoots a razor at one of the cables).

Brass lost her footing and was hanging for dear life.

Brass: BRO!

Emerl: I'm coming Sis.

Vlax: (on another platform while the others headed for the ship) Yes and then you would have failed of stopping me getting away with the materials to make more powerful Mils. (This gets Emerls attention) I've read everything about you Emerl and learned of your past and you know what I think of you. You're a Rust Boting Reject.

Emerl suddenly got mad and chased Vlax to the hanger bay. Brass was about to lose her grip when Metabee grabbed it and pulled her up.

Metabee: You okay?

Brass: (Didn't have a relived look on her face it was more of a heartbroken/mad face) Yes where's Emerl?

Metabee: Went through those doors.

Brass charged for them.

Roof Hanger

Emerl was so far in sword combat with Vlax but Vlax abandoned the fight and got on the ship and took off, Emerl jumped but before he could reach it a slight pain came to him and he fell and he instantly turned back to normal. Just then Brass and Metabee came up and found Emerl unconscious. Emerl woke up at home still feeling the unknown pain he came face to face with a mad Brass.

Emerl: what's wrong?

Brass: (with an angry tone) Well you dashed off to take on Vlax and left me to nearly fall to my death how's that for what's wrong Emerl?!

Emerl: Look Rust Boting Reject is the biggest insult to machine kind I couldn't let Vlax get away with that!

Brass: So you did that for yourself?! I thought friends came first!

Emerl: I'm not arguing about this if I could I would go back and change it!

Brass: WELL I'M AFARID YOU CAN'T!

Emerl: I'M GOING TO THE BASE!

BRASS: FINE! (Leaves to her room and throws herself on her bed in tears)

Emerl barges into the base in tears but goes to scan him as to find out why he is in pain.

Butler-Bot: Master Emerl the Mech suit status tests are nearly ready.

Emerl: Good thank you Butler-Bot.

Gets in the scanner.

Chapter 4 New discoveries

Vlax was talking to Eggman while the Mils where building new Mils

Eggman: So you're sure this plan will work Vlax?

Vlax: Yes I've learned a lot about the Chaos emerald powers and there weaknesses and soon you will have one less enemy to worry about.

Home

Chaos Squad base

Emerl was reading the data and found a surprise in it.

Emerl: The Chaos Emeralds are inside us and mine is out of balance from where my power comes from Blue calm and Brass's and Metabee's are Green peaceful Red Hothead. I have to make up with Brass.

Butler-bot: Sir the tests are done. (Hands him some papers)

Emerl: (takes them and looks at them) Oh no the user will only have a 2 out of 100 chance of living what am I going to…..(sees a letter in the paperwork)

Emerl opens the letter and reads it.

Dear Emerl

I challenge you to a battle

With the elite Mils think you can take us on.

Go to the junkyard we'll be waiting for you there.

Vlax

Emerl heads for the Mech suit as his Chao armour is not working but he first writes a letter for Brass and places it on a table where she can find it. The Mech suit looked like normal armour except much more stronger and had sharp claws on its hands and its legs were made for speed but the chest compartment was built for strength.

Emerl: (in the suit) Butler-Bot make sure Brass sees that letter and the paperwork.

Butler-Bot: Yes sir.

Emerl makes his way outside and immediately and flew off. Brass came into the base she didn't see the letter and saw the Mech suit missing.

Brass: Emerl, great first he doesn't help me he takes the suit to test it himself even after he promised to….. (See Butler-Bot) What is it?

Butler-Bot: (Handing her the letter and paperwork) read the letter first Miss Brass.

Brass opens the letter and reads it.

Dear Brass

I'm sorry for earlier today and the reason I'm not here is because

Vlax has made me a challenge and that's one reason I've taken the Mech suit

In the following paperwork you will find new discoveries

About the Chaos Emeralds we have.

Love From

Emerl (Bro)

Xxx

Brass looks threw the paperwork and she gives more and more off a disbelieving look

Brass: METABEE!!

Metabee: (running into the base) what is it?!

Brass: No time I'll explain on the way to the Chaos ship.

Chapter 5 Brawl!

Vlax was waiting for Emerl's arrival and was losing patients and passes the time with pacing up and finally the watcher spots Emerl in the Mech suit. Emerl landed and Vlax was on top of some cars.

Vlax: Hee, hee nice suit surly a suit like that must be draining your power cells

Emerl: Yes it is Vlax I will die after this.

Vlax: Not if your Chaos Emerald was working I've learned about them and they help support your systems and power up your cells.

Emerl: How'd you know about my emerald not working?

Vlax: Because I leant about them so I stopped you from being calm Ha ha ha now look at my friends.

Some tall Mils burst out they were red and on the head it was shaped like a knights helmet with two horns on where the ears would be and had blue eyes, there chests was like a battle armour with shoulder parts shoot up in diagonally, they were also taller then the Grunts, there legs looked like they were built for speed, they carried a spear with what looks like a blaster mounted on the top in between the two points on the spear……

Mil Guard

Specialty: Speed, Close range attacks.

Weakness: weak but not as weak as Grunts

Then some walls and some different Mils appeared they looked taller and tougher then the Guards there heads had a silver visor and a yellow mouth plate, there chest was like the Guards only it didn't have the diagonal shoulders and had a what looked like a rocket launcher on the (from his Mils of view) left shoulder, there arms were two machine guns, his legs were built for strength not speed they were blue skinned and on there backs they had two cylinders pointing down…..

Mil Titans

Specialty: Strength, Long range attacks

Weakness: Speed

They attacked and the battle begun.

2 Hours later

Emerl maws damaged a bit but not much they were too many and to make matters worse his power cells were nearly dead and he fell to the ground.

Vlax: (enjoying it) Finish him!

Guard: Yes sir (prepares to strike Emerl with his spear)

Just then a ball of fire came and destroyed the guard and Brass and Metabee appeared.

Brass: (runs and helps up Emerl) You okay Bro?

Emerl: (weakly) Yes

Brass: I forgive you Bro.

Just then Emerl's Power cells recharged and Emerl fired rockets at the Mils and moved fast throwing and clawing the Mils. Metabee and Brass helped out and soon all the Guards and Titans were destroyed.

Vlax: H-how?!

Emerl: You're next Plax!

Vlax: Maybe next time my friend. (Disappears)

Eggman's base

Vlax: I'm sorry I failed you my master.

Eggman: Don't worry you'll get used to it.

Nega-Bee: Oh was chowder head.

Vlax: WHY YOU……!

Neo Metal Sonic: Quiet you two we'll need to rest up now go to bed.

Secret area

Nega-Bee: The fool he'll obey me just like Eggman will and it will be because of you. (Touches a large piece of metal)

Home

Emerl puts the Mech suit in a room full of other inventions.

Metabee: So what are you goanna name it?

Emerl: Let's let Brass name it.

Brass: (Thinking) How about……Demon Mech. (Others agree) and Bro you should make more so it won't be the only one.

Emerl acknowledges that he'll will make it after some sleep and they leave the room and turn the lights off. The Mech suits lights flash on and they then turn to an angry look and we see one of its claws form a fist.

To Be Continued

* * *

wow a cliff hanger I wonder how that has happened. find out soon

Brass: The story will be proponed until the first chapter of the Toy Story parodie is done or so.

everyone growns

Cyber: I'm never gonna appear

Emerl: relax we are nearly there.

Vlax: oh I've always wanted to do this please read and review but no flames.

Brass: Well done.


End file.
